


Even God Can Have Some Fun

by dirtythoughts



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is drunk and Tom takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even God Can Have Some Fun

Tom liked the Saturday meetings with Thor and Jane. Since the God of Thunder decided to marry a mortal and stay in Midgard, Thomas and Loki visited them eventually. They ordered pizza, or cooked something together (actually only Tom and Jane did it, because Thor’s culinary talent was zero, and Loki usually preffered to talk with his brother about things that mortals had absolutely no idea what).

It was clear that Loki was really pleased at the ocasions. His relationship with his adoptive brother greatly improved and he found himself fonder and fonder to visit him. 

That night was no different at all, except for one thing. This week Thor visited his family in Asgard and thought that it would be nice to bring something special for his brother, something which is not of Earth. He brought Asgardian alcohol.   
Nothing in Midgard could however affect the gods, and they could drink Earthly vodka like water. But Asgardian alcohol was a different story. The result was that Tom was now driving home with a compltely drunk God of Mischief on the passager seat. 

Loki was asleep, snoring quietly, perhaps not realizing that Thor (which was also a little drunk, but not that much) had to carry him to the car, because his brother was not able to stay on his feet without stumbling and falling with his face on the ground. 

Tom turned his eyes away from the road for a moment and looked with a smile at the dark-haired man. He never would expected that he, not Thor, would be the one who got drunk to be unconsious.

After 20 minuted Tom parked his car in front of the building in which they lived. He got out and rounded the car to open the door on the side of the sleeping god.  
“Loki. Wake up.” He said quietly when he undid Loki’s seat belt.

There was no response.

Tom put his hand on his lover’s cheek and began to stroking it gentry with his thumb. 

“Honey, wake up, please. You must help me, I can’t take you home by myself.”

Loki’s eyelids twitched, than swung slightly. It was clear that god couldn’t communicate at all, actually unconcious. He mumbled something and closed his eyes again. 

“Hey” said Tom, smiling. “Now come with me, ok?” The next thing was Tom pulling a completely drunk Loki firmly by the arm and slowly pulling him out of the car.

After 10 minutes of gentle jerking the trickster out of the vehicle and repeatedly awaking him, Tom climbed the stairs to the second floor with a semi-concious Loki on his shoulders. He sighed deeply when, after latching the door behind them and dragging Loki to their bedroom, he let him fall onto the bed. The God weighed so much more than he would if he were a human… Well, after tonight’s adventures, Tom suspected that he really strained his muscles.

He stood for a moment and looked at his lover. He was lying in the middle of the bed, with his feet resting on the floor. He wore his black jeans and a green sweater, snoring loud. 

“You’ll never drink again.” Said Tom, more to himself, and taking the God’s legs, laying them on the bed with his head on the pillows. 

Then he took off Loki’s shoes, socks and pants. Lord, your legs are heavy, he thought, sofly pulling the covers from under his body and wrapping them tightly around it. Finally. Tom kissed his forehead. 

He himself went to take a hot shower to relax the muscles. He stood for a moment under a stream of warm water and laughed to himself thinking of how terrible Loki’s mood would be in the morning. Firstly, due to the hangover, and second (Thor certainly won’t forget inform him) because he was carried unconcious by his brother.

When Tom begun to brush his teeth, he heard the door opening behind him. His head turned and he saw his lover, based heavily on the door frame and squinting his eyes from the light. He was still drunk, but at least concious. 

“Thomas, why are you not in bed? I’m cold.” He muttered and had to hold onto the wall to keep himself from falling.

“I’ll right back honey. Go to bed.” Said Tom and rinsed his mouth with water.

“No.” He heard behind him. “I’m not going alone. You must go with me.”

Loki cocked his head to the side and leaned it against the door frame, closing his eyes.

“Oh no, no, no.” Tom objected, quickly drying his face with a towel. “You will not sleep here.” With these words he took the trickster at the waist and brought him back to their bed. 

Again, he covered him with blanket and wanted to go find some pijamas, but Loki didn’t want to let go of his hand.

“Stay with me Thomas, please.” He Said and yawned mightily, squeezing Tom’s hand.

Seeing himself with no other choice, Tom slipped under the covers, only with his boxers, allowing Loki to press his cheek to Tom’s chest. The raven haired God snuggled into him as hard as he could, entwining their legs together. 

“I love you so much Thomas. Do not leave me.” He muttered under his breath, probably unaware of his words. 

“I won’t, darling.” Whispered Tom, wrapping his arms around the trickster. 

That day, —unlike any other day, when Loki was and acted like the immortal, imperishable god he was and Tom was just a frail mortal— he felt like Loki really needed him.


End file.
